Next Generation
by Drawing a Blank01
Summary: As the title says, this is about the characters' kids and their lives as teens. There will be romance and fluffiness. Kind of a continuation of the books. VladxSnow, HenryxOctober, JossxMeridith. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hello! This is my first fan fic, critiques are welcome and appreciated. Like the description says, this story will be about kind of the next generation of the Vlad Tod series as told in multiple POVs. This chapter is before all of that though. So here goes!**

**Disclaimer: the Chronicles of Vlad Tod are not mine. But he's mine in my dreams! **

Chapter one

Snow's POV

Vlad and I are on our way to see a doctor in Stokerton. It's kind of unusual for a vampire to vomit and feel nauseous. I had thrown up every morning for a couple of weeks now and Vlad is really worried about me.

We are going to is a doctor that occasionally has vampire patients, so she is aware of our situation. I'm not quite sure if she is a vampire or a drudge, or if she just happens to know about the society. Well it doesn't matter; I just agreed to go to calm Vlad down.

I looked over at Vlad driving with a worried expression on his face. I reached over and rested my hand on his thigh to comfort him. We've been married a little over a year now and let's just say our relationship is really great. He looked over and smiled. In all honesty I'm more scared than he is. What if half vampires couldn't turn people into vampires the same as pure ones? What if I have an expiration date or something? Is my body rejecting the blood?

"We're here." Vlad thankfully interrupted my thoughts. We got out and walked hand in hand to the office. Once we got to our room, Dr. Jane Fresden, as I found out in the waiting room, walking in. She definitely had to be a vamp. She had light blonde hair, plump red lips, dark blue eyes, and the signature pale skin of a vampire.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Fresden and I hear we have a vomiting vampire today?" She said as we shook hands. "Yes, and I've felt very nauseous." I told her. She nodded and patted the examining table saying, "Hop up here, and I'll take a look."

After about thirty minutes of her prodding and poking me she said, "Well I think I have an answer for you,Mrs. Tod." The tension built and she announced: "You're pregnant. Congratulations."

The room went still. I looked to Vlad and he had the same astonished expression on his face as I did. "but… but how?" Vlad managed to get out. Dr. Fresden smiled, understanding the double meaning behind the question and replied, "It seems that since you, Vlad are the pravus; half vampire and half human, you changed Snow here into a half blood as well. This means that you both have reproductive properties and can therefore reproduce." We were still speechless. "Haven't either of you noticed that your bodies are still growing and changing? These are the half blood properties. You will both age and die the same as any human, but you still depend on blood as a food source. And my guess is that this child and if there are more to come will have the same properties as you."

Taking the awkward silence as a clue, Dr. Fresden said, "Well I'll just let you two discuss among yourselves. Congratulations, again." As soon as the door closed, Vlad jumped out of his chair and smothered me in a hug. "Snow we're going to be parents! H-how do you feel? Are you happy?"

I hugged him back and said, "Of course I am, silly! I was actually kind of sad that I wouldn't get to have kids because of being a vampire and all. But this is incredible! And we will get to grow old together, Vlad!" We kissed and hugged again before leaving.

On the ride home something occurred to me, "Hey now October and I are both preggo! We could take some pretty cute pictures of our big bellies together." Vlad laughed with me, "Yeah I guess you could." The rest of our night was filled with talking about our future.

**Awwww how cheesy. So yay first chapter! Kind of short but what first chapter isn't? I just hope it gets read so click on the review button and tell me what you think. There will be one or two more chapters during this time period, and all the others will be about their kid's lives as teens. Sooo find out soon; is it a boy or girl, what will they name it? And will other characters show up? Idk come back to find out!**

**-Drawing a Blank01**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, we meet again. To those who didn't review, I will hunt you down. Jk but for real; review! It makes my life! Here's chappy two, hope you likey!**

**Disclaimer: well derp I don't own Vlad Tod.**

Chapter 2

Henry's POV

The phone rang, "I got it!" I called to October who was most likely sleeping on the couch. She sleeps all the time now that she's pregnant. I was in the kitchen as usual cooking. When I married October, I quickly found out that she was a terrible cook. So I took over the job of chef in our house.

"Hello?" I answered to phone. "Hey, Henry, it's Joss." I wasn't expecting his call. After graduation, joss and Meredith moved to California of all places to go to college. But he left on good terms with Vlad and I, we're all friends again. It didn't take Joss too long to drop out of college, and decide to go to police academy. Last I heard, He was a cop there and Meredith graduated to become a nurse. They came home for a short while to get married here where their families are, but went back afterward.

"So we found out a while ago that Meredith is pregnant so we decided to move back home for good." He continued. "That's great! Everyone will be happy to see you guys again. Did I tell you that Vlad and Snow are expecting too?" I said. "I guess we're all pregnant." We both laughed.

After we hung up I walked into the living room to tell October about the news and that dinner was ready. I guessed right that she was sleeping, and I brushed her cheek wondering if I should just let her sleep. But she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Do you always watch girls when they sleep? Perv." I rolled my eyes, "Dinners ready." This put her in a better mood and she jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen.

When I made it to the kitchen, her head was in the fridge, "Do we have any cheese?" she asked. "With chicken?" I pretended to barf. She poked me in the ribs, "Don't knock it till you try it." I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Yes, dear." I know she hates being called that because she says it makes her sound old.

Joss' POV

I wake up on the plane to Bathory with Meredith's head rested on my shoulder. I smile at the sight and swing my arm around her so my hand was on her waist and her head shifted to lie on my chest, under my chin. I was rubbing her belly when it was announced that the plane was landing.

Meredith awoke at the sound of the announcement and lifted her head. Then she looked at me and smiled "We're home." She patted my thigh. I smiled back. California was beautiful but it just wasn't home to us. It was where Meredith's dream college was and I couldn't stand being away from her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was so empathetic when I told her about my sister's death, leaving out the part about the vampire of course. I just don't want her to know about horrible things like that. I don't think she could handle it.

We met Meredith's parents at the Stokerton airport. Her father, whom no matter how much time I spend with him, will always scare the living daylights out of me. "Your parents said they couldn't make it." He said. Figures… I was surprised they even showed up to my wedding. Cecile's death took a huge toll on both of them, but they seem to forget that they have another child. I hope to be a greater parent then they ever were. I know Meredith will make a perfect mother. She's sweet and kind but she could probable discipline if she had to. Meredith hugs her parents and then they hug me and we head to the home we bought already.

I called Henry when we got home, although it was kind of late. Meredith already gave me a goodnight kiss and went up to bed. "Hey, we just got home and you said to call." I said. "Oh hey, man. Yeah so Vlad invited us all to their house for kind of a welcome home party/ baby shower. Parents are welcome." I was silent. "Do they even know that you're expecting?" He continued. "No…"

"Well, tell them and then ask them to come. I'm sure they will" I do call them the next day and they seemed happy about the baby and said they would come to the party, but we'll see…

**Yay! Still a bit short but hey, another chapter! And I'm still taking advice, plans, and ideas! Make sure to review! It's always loved and keeps me on track. I will even put your name in the author's note on the next chapter. Thanks all!**

**-Drawing a Blank01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to Catsrcute 567 for my first review and follow! I greatly appreciate it and hope to see more reviews. :)** **On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vlad.**

**Chapter 3**

Vlad's POV

Everyone had arrived at our house now, including Otis. Otis is living in Nelly's old home. He still wears his big, ugly hat and has both his and Nelly's rings on his finger. I decided to use my parents' wedding rings for snow and I. I'd like to think that there was some voluntary love in my parents' relationship, but judging from my last encounter with Tomas, it was a different story.

I know that my mom loved me though, Nelly always told me that. Snow and I already came to an agreement that if our baby was a girl, we'd name her Mellina Natalie (Nelly) Tod. If it's a boy, his middle name will be Otis, but we're still working on the first name. Snow and I decided to move into my parents' old home, but we've completely remodeled it so there are no more bad memories in it. Now we can make new, happier memories.

So as I was saying, everyone made it, even Joss' parents. Meredith's and Henry's parents also came. We all hugged Joss and Meredith and listened to their stories about California. Then we all sat around in the living room mainly listening to the adults talk about raising kids. It sounds like parenting is a challenge, but all-in-all it will be fun.

When the adults left and it was just snow and I, joss, Meredith, Henry, and October, the girls decided to go shopping together tomorrow. I guess it was so Meredith could get to know them better. They don't exactly look like they're from the same crowd. Meredith wears sticky, pink lip gloss with hardly any other makeup on at all, and she still has her signature curly brown hair and wardrobe that consists of many shades of pink.

Whereas Snow wears mainly black that matches her long black hair. This is weird but I get turned on when she gets her red lipstick on my face when we kiss. God, why did I say that? Anyway, October is kind of in her own category. She's a different type of Goth with her purple hair and black bangs. She seems to wear purple a lot. But being a hair stylist, she dyes her hair just about every week. She wears dark makeup like snow. Hey wait, isn't it bad to dye your hair when you're pregnant because of the chemicals or something? Well October's going to be pissed.

Tomorrow while the girls go on their girls-day-out, we men are going to hang out at Henry's place.

Snow's POV

October drove us to the mall in Stokerton. "Are you serious?! I can't die my hair for nine months?!" She screamed. "That's what I read." Being the drama queen that she is, she said, "I might as well just shave it all off, then you won't see my roots! Yeah, I'll just shave my head and get a wig, sounds good…" She was just rambling on and on the whole way there.

"Well I'm sad that we can't have caffeine. I can't go a day without coffee, much less nine months!" Meredith chimed in. "I'm with you, sister!" October said. "Hey I just realized that we're kind of like cousin-in-laws." Meredith thought about it, "Yeah I guess we are, cousin."

We shopped the whole day and we were all complaining about our swollen feet so we went to star bucks and we all ordered decaf coffee. October frowned dramatically, "it's just not the same." "Poor baby." I teased.

"So any thoughts on baby names yet?" I asked them both. Meredith smiled and said, "Well I kind of want to name it Cecile, if it's a girl, after Joss' sister… but I don't know if he would be okay with that…" "Maybe that could be her middle name, so he doesn't even have to say her name much." October suggested. Meredith nodded.

"Well neither of us have anyone to name it after so we'll be looking through a lot of baby name books." October continued. "If we have a girl, her name will be Mellina Natalie, and for a boy; something with the middle name as Otis." I said. They both smiled. "That's cute." Meredith said. I wonder how the guys are doing…

Henry's POV

We didn't do much all day, just kind of watched TV mindlessly. We also talked about how we're all scared out of our wits to be dads. All of us had dads that were never there for us, so hopefully we can all do a way better job. "What do you guys want, a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I want girls, and then hopefully they'll look like their mother. And if they have girl problems, they'll just go to Meredith and I won't have to deal with it." We laughed. "I can see you being a protective dad, and you saying 'no dating till your thirty' type things." I said. He laughed, "Yep, that's me."

"I want boys. They won't get emotional, or periods, or pregnant." I said. They laughed and Vlad said, "How does October feel about that?" "She said the same thing."

"Wow." Joss commented. "I want both" Vlad said.

**Oh Henry… well thanks so much for reading and hopefully next chapter will be in their kid's POV. So keep a lookout for that and REVIEW please! Thank ya!**

**~Drawing a Blank01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and thank you for reading this far! I've finally gotten the plot and characters figured out thanks to aaronvang69 for your help. And also thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! I love feedback, so review if you haven't! Onward…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Heather Brewer. **

**Chapter 4**

"Mellina Tod, you are going to be late for your first day of school if you don't get up **right** now!" my mom yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs. I growled and rolled out of bed. I opened the drawer next to my bed and put on the first shirt I touched, which happened to be a Paramore shirt. I slipped on some black skinny jeans and went to the bathroom to slap on some black eyeliner and red lipstick. I straightened my long, black hair and ran downstairs.

I gulped down a blood bag from the fridge, grabbed my backpack, and ran outside in the direction of Bathory High. My older brother Felix usually drives me to school, but he must have gotten tired of waiting for me. What a nice brother.

I made it to school just in time for the first bell. I walked into my first class: mythology. My dad happens to be the teacher, you'd think having your dad as a teacher would be embarrassing, but Felix said he makes it a really fun class.

My best friend Mara waved at me from one of the desks in the back row. I smiled at her and took the seat next to her.

"Late as usual, I see." She said, dressed in a black dress and her blue hair straightened.

"I guess I hit the snooze button a little too hard this time. It never went off again." She snickered at me. She turned her head to the door, where everyone was looking towards the door.

Violet McMillan came waltzing into the classroom with her high heels clicking on the floor. She was the _Pretty in Pink_ queen and my brothers' girlfriend whom I hated with a passion. She is Joss and Meredith's daughter. She is a senior like Felix, two years older than me. But mythology class is for grades 10-12. So that gives me the joy of having her in my class. What Felix sees in this girl is beyond me, she doesn't even know that we're vampires. She always wore pink and curled her chocolate-brown hair into abnormally, tight ringlets. For makeup, it looked like she only wore mascara and pink, sticky stuff on her lips.

We never really got along. Our parents our friends, and they wanted us to be friends too. But there's no way in hell I could stand more than a few minutes with Miss Barbie. I mean her alone isn't so bad, but the plastic girls she hangs out with drive me insane. They are ten times worse than her in my opinion. Violet usually just leaves my friends and me alone, but her clique can't keep their mouths shut about us.

"Attention class. My name is Mr. Tod and I will be your mythology teacher." Dad said after everyone settled in.

The rest of the day passes quickly, thankfully. Felix and I went home for lunch to drink a couple of blood bags. By the end of the day, I walked out to the school parking lot and looked for Felix's black car. I spotted him and Damian, his best friend leaning against it. Damian is Henry and October's son, the same age as Felix. He actually does know about our little vampire family because he's been friends with Felix since birth. I hate to say it, but he's good-looking. He has Henry's dirty-blond hair and October's brown eyes.

"Wow, are you actually going to give me a ride?" I asked Felix sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, now get in before I change my mind."

"Violet's not coming?" I asked hopefully, hopping into the back seat.

"She has her own car now. But don't worry; she'll be over tonight." He winked at me, knowing of my hatred for her.

"Hey Mel, maybe we can both talk about how much we hate Violet tonight while playing video games because _someone_ canceled on me." Damian said, punching Felix in the shoulder causing him to swerve the car a little. He glared back. Damian doesn't actually hate Violet, but he hates it when Felix chooses his cousin over him.

I smiled back at him, "Sounds good." I was secretly overjoyed for our little "date" tonight.n

**Yay, you've finally met the characters! The next chapter will have plenty of fluff ;) Alright guys, make sure to review, give any suggestions, follow if you want, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks!**

**~Drawing a Blank01**


	5. Chapter 5: The Drudge

**Yes, I'm back and thank you for the lovely reviews once again! I know there were a few questions about the characters and whatnot and I hope that this chapter answers some of those. I know someone asked if Mara was a daughter of someone from the book, and truth is I don't know. That's kind of up for you to decide. She could be Sprat's or Kristoff's, or some random person's, I don't care. Use your imagination :) I just think I have enough characters to keep track of as it is. So with that, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't think I wrote Vlad Tod.**

**Chapter five: The drudge**

Mellina's POV

"Die!" I yelled as Damian and I played some kind of fighting game. I was lying back on the couch, relaxed but Damian was leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He swayed back and forth as if it would give him better aim. The beeping "Victory" song played letting us know that I had won… again. "Are you just letting me win because I'm a girl?" I questioned him, looking right into his eyes to detect if he was lying.

He laughed, his dimples showing, "No, I promise you I tried my best, but I just can't beat the master." He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure but no vampire movies and if you want popcorn, you'll have to go buy some."

"Jeez, harsh. Fine… how 'bout werewolves?" I slapped his arm.

"You're getting a horror movie."

He pretended to act frightened, "But what if I get scared, will you hold me?" He asked hugging himself.

"Then you can just cry about it, you baby." I hit him with a pillow and got up to retrieve a movie. "I just got this one. It's supposed to be the scariest movie ever made." I put it in.

"Oh joy." He said. I swore I saw the color drain from his face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I sat down closer to him and nudged his elbow. I hit play and the commercials came on_. Oh great, I can smell his blood. I sat way too close to him._ I sniffed the air, trying to be sneaky about it. _Mmm… what is he, 0 positive? My favorite… I mean no! Mel you don't drink from people. Bad Mel. But I can't just scoot away, that would be weird. _

The movie finally started. I hoped it would take my mind off of Damian's scent, but it was so good! I could barely pay attention to the movie at all because of his delectable smell. And when there were suspenseful parts, I could feel him leaning closer to me… then it all went to hell.

The character in the movie screamed a blood curdling scream, which made Damian jump… and I don't know… I pounced on him. We fell on the ground causing my already exposed teeth to puncture his throat. I let his sweet blood ooze into my mouth, my craving finally being satisfied.

I don't know how long I was sucking his blood, but I felt Damian's body relax and I came back to reality. I pulled out my teeth, causing some blood to splatter on the carpet. I shook his shoulders while still on top of him. "Oh my God, Damian, are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened… it just did! I smelled your blood and I tried not to but then you jumped and…" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Mel, calm down. I'm fine." He laughed.

"How are you laughing, I could have killed you!" I shook his shoulders again. "Are you hysterical, did you lose too much blood?" He pulled my hands away from him and held them.

He looked into my eyes, "Mel, I'm fine. I'm alive." He laughed again. "Just ask next time you want a sip, okay?" He winked at me. Then I remembered I was still straddling him and he was holding my hands. I jumped up, "Oh, no and this makes you my drudge and I could read your mind and control you! I think my dad said there's a way to undo it. I'll call him…" I rambled on and looked around for my phone.

Damian got up slowly, holding his head, but almost fell over. I helped lay him down on the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second then looked at me with hazy eyes, "Well being your drudge wouldn't be so bad. I mean you can like turn it off and on can't you?"

"Kind of but I could read your thoughts whenever I want. I don't want to invade your privacy, Damian." I replied.

He gave me a goofy grin, "Well I trust you."

We stared at each other for a while, "you're sure?" He nodded and I sighed, "I'll go find a first aid kit." I came back with it and cleaned up his wound. "Damian, can you not tell anyone about this? My parents and Felix would go berserk."

"Sure thing, if you don't tell anyone I was beat up by a girl, in the video game and real life."

I giggled, "Deal."

**Oh Mel… way to make it awkward. Next chapter will be in Violet's POV so you will get to know her better, other than from the view of someone who hates her. It will be about her date with Felix. There will be some flashbacks about everyone when they where little in the distant future, if you're wondering. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, whatever! It's all so appreciated and if you haven't yet… you know what to do! See you in the next chapter!**

**-Drawing a Blank01**


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret

**Hello again, and I'm sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writers block, but now I'm back! Also I'm going on vacation for a little over a week, so I thought I should update before I left. I promise to update as soon as I get back! So here goes…**

**Chapter six: the Secret**

Violet's POV

I drove over to Felix's house and walked through the door without knocking. I had been over many times before. I walked past the living room where Damian and Mellina were playing some violet video game. They didn't even notice me come in. I automatically went to the stairs and walked up them knowing the way to Felix's room. Right when I was about to reach out to the doorknob of his room, his door opened, and I was face to face with my dark and mysterious boyfriend.

I smiled and squealed a bit, jumping into his arms.

"Jeez, I saw you like an hour ago, Vee." He said hugging me.

"I only saw you like twice today." I pouted and pecked him on the lips. "And how come you never eat lunch at school? I missed you at lunch."

His eyes darted around the room like he was nervous about something. "I, uh… the food sucks…"

"Oh well then can I come home with you too?" I asked skeptically. He was acting weird.

"Um, no… you should stay and eat with your friends." He finally looked me in the eyes. I shrugged_. I'll leave it for now._

"Are your parents home?" I asked, changing the subject. I went to go lounge on his bed and he did the same.

"No, they went on a date night and won't be back till ten." He winked at me making me laugh. He always winked, like he has an eye twitch or something.

"Sorry, dad said to be home by six for dinner."

"Die!" We heard coming from downstairs. "Your sister gets a little too intense with video games sometimes." I said.

"Yeah I know. Want to watch a movie?" He got up to look at his movie collection scattered on his floor next to the little TV.

"Only if it's The Notebook." I said, knowing the answer to that.

"Hell no."

We watched a couple of movies until almost six. "Well I better go, Fefe."

"Don't call me that." He scowled.

"But it's cute.

"For a dog!" he had a point there. He escorted me downstairs. Damian and Mellina were sitting on the couch, awfully close together, watching a horror movie. Felix walked me out to my car and we stood there hugging and kissing for a while.

Then I got into my car and we waved goodbye as I pulled out of the driveway. _Crap, its 6:23. Dad's going to be pissed._

When I got home, mom was still cooking dinner so I was pretty much off the hook. I would have been in a lot of trouble if I walked in during the middle of dinner. Mom noticed me and said, "Hi, sweetie! How was school?" She looked at me expecting a real answer.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She asks every day and I give her the same answer, "School was school mom." She smiled and went back to cooking. I went upstairs and dropped my backpack on the ground. I ran to my bed and flopped down on top of it.

All of a sudden something tackled my back. I flipped over so the thing was on top of me and locks of blonde hair assaulted my face. Then I knew it was my seven-year old sister, Adeline. Then I enveloped her in a big bear hug, "Addie! I missed you! How was first grade?" I asked.

My little sister is the most adorable thing on the planet. She has naturally curly blond hair, which was kind of messy, but that added to her cuteness. She has deep blue eyes that suck you in like dad. Actually she is a spitting image of dad, whereas I look like mom.

"It was so fun Vee, tomorrow the teacher said we get to finger paint!" She said in her little, high-pitched voice.

"Aw, I wish I got to finger paint. All I get to do is write stupid essays."

"Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

We raced downstairs and helped set the table. Dad walked through the door still in his cop uniform, looking tired.

"You're home!" Mom hugged and kissed him. "How was work?" Addie and I both went up to hug him, then sat at the table.

He sighed while sitting at the head of the table, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was fine. Caught a couple speeders, nothing too exciting. Sorry I'm late; I had to do some paperwork."

We all just made small talk about how our days went all through dinner. Then we watched some TV and relaxed until it was time for bed.

I had a strange dream that night:

_It was dark, I couldn't see a thing but I heard breathing, like someone was running. Then I saw lampposts in front of me giving off some light. I found out that I was the one running. I felt scared. What was I running from?_

_Then I heard footsteps behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to look back at my pursuer. It got closer and closer and it felt like I was getting slower and slower. It got even closer and it pulled back on my shoulders hard, causing me to fall back._

_The attacker was straddling me so I couldn't get up. He pushed his hood back away from his face to show to me that it was… Felix! My boyfriend? But why was he chasing me?_

_He leaned in closer to me; I almost thought he was going to kiss me. Just then his eyes blazed a beautiful and terrifying red. He opened his mouth wide and two fangs protruded from his gums. Then he bit down hard on my neck…_

I jolted awake sweating. That was be one of the most terrifying dreams I had ever had. How could I even dream of such a thing? _Felix, a vampire? No, he may be pale and mysterious but come on! Vampires aren't real! Get yourself together, Vee. Let's just forget about it. _I turned over and waited for sleep to take me again, but it was a long wait.

**There you have it. Hopefully you understand what the 'secret' is/means. Feel free to give any suggestions you may have for the plot. Next chapter will be flashbacks of Violet and Felix as kids. So don't forget to follow, favorite, review blah blah blah. **

**Remember: the next chapter will be in a week or so. Seriously, go and review! ;) **

**-Drawing a Blank01**


End file.
